Someone Who Cares For Me
by Saturn Stars
Summary: He gave her his coat... he promised her he would tell her everything when he returned. But what if she had something important to tell him instead? People change... feelings change. [EdxWin!] OF COURSE!


**This was a fic challenge! Yeah! **

* * *

**Someone Who Cares For Me**

**

* * *

_What do you do when you realise just how much one person cares for you? _****EdxWin **Chapter 47 aftermath! 

"I need you to come with me Al." Roy says sternly in the cold night air. He almost doesn't want to ruin the cool silence that has passed over them from shock. The group can see the white mist leaving everyone's mouth as they talk, and it only made them wrap their arms around themselves tighter in reminder of the cold. "Someone needs to report this situation." He reminded, concerned that Edward would argue, but he didn't, he didn't even raise his eyes from the cold wet cement floor.

"Sure, brother?" Al turns to Ed who is currently looking down deep in thought.

"Un… I'll come too." He replies with a smile.

"WHAT? Brother Winry is all alone at the hotel!" Al reminded him, almost punching his brother in the face for being so inconsiderate. How could he even think of leaving her alone? Had he even though of her at all? "Only one of us needs to submit a report."

"Oh right… I'll go then and you can go take care of Winry…"

"Brother…" Al raised his fist angrily and turned to the colonel.

"I asked for Al to come because, Miss Winry wouldn't stop asking for you before they took her to the hotel." Roy replied calmly. "She wanted to know when you were coming back."

"W-w-what?" Ed asked with shock and embarrassment. The group watched as his cheeks inevitably turned crimson.

"Brother you should go, don't worry I'll be back soon okay?" With one last wave the military group turned and began walking away, leaving Ed in the night cold without even a coat.

By the time he had reached the hotel he had really started to feel the crisp cold of the night. _Winry has my coat... _Without even realising it, the cold didn't seem so bad when he remembered who was getting use out of his coat.

He walked up the stairs and inserted the key into the keyhole with a sigh when he entered the slightly warmer room. He chucked the keys onto the nearest table and leaned up against the door. _She has been asking for me?_ The thought made him groan slightly. _I feel so bad for leaving her._ He glanced towards the warm bed and kicked off his boots gratefully, it had been a long night, he was grateful to get out of them. Maybe he would just crash for the night, it was late after all. But of course he had to make a huge noise doing this… and in return he heard her sweet voice call from her bedroom and froze.

"Ed… is that you?" Not long after her inquiry, she appeared in the doorway. Her eyes lit up when she saw him standing over his shoe, looking at her with wide eyes. He finally removed his boot with some trouble and stood up to look her in the face. But her face was closer than he thought and before he even had time to blink she had lunged herself at him.

"-GAH-"

He had tried to keep his balance and leaned forward on impulse, only for her to then loose balance and fall to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. She wasn't the only one. He fell with her and ended up bashing his head against the ground near hers.

"Aiiii te te!" He mumbled, lifting his head from the floor. He held his hand to his temple and squeezed his eyes shut. "Winry! … the hell?" He asked, placing his hand slowly back onto the ground to keep his balance… _over her?_ Once he had opened his eyes all he had seen was her soft blonde hair sprawled out all across the floor, her body underneath him, and a gaze in her eyes he definitely could not decipher. His reaction had been quick, if not lightening speed quick. "Sorry!" He twitched and attempted to jump to his feet, before she grabbed the collar of his black jacket and pulled him down.

"I don't mind." She whispered huskily, holding his mortified face close to hers. _What the hell is she going to do?_ The response had been slow, but he had somehow managed to bring his hand up to the one clinging to his shirt. He gently removed her fingers with a look of warning.

"Winry, let go okay?" Once he had risen from the floor, he leant a hand out for her. She gladly took it and stood up with his help. She didn't let go, he didn't make her try to. He merely blushed as she stepped closer, that sadness in her eyes taking hold.

He noticed that she was still wearing the coat and smiled. "It's warm isn't it?" She looked down at it and grinned.

"And it smells like you!"

He did nothing but chuckle at this and turned to look out over the room with a quiet silence. But the hand being held onto by Winry was suddenly tugged and he turned to see her motioning towards her room with her head. _Why… cant we just stay out here?_ He gave her a slightly bemused expression before letting her lead him into the depths of her room. "It's warmer right?" After hearing her statement he realised that it was indeed warmer and nodded his head with agreement. She let go of his hand and shut the door behind her quietly. _But… why is she shutting the door? _

She sat down on the couch opposite her bed and waited for him to follow. She had that faraway look in her eyes that made him question what he should say next. He walked over gradually and took a seat next to her.

"Have you eaten?" He asked with concern, she always forgot to eat and it worried him. She nodded her head slightly which made him doubt her reply, but her quick words made him forget.

"What have you been doing all day?" She moved closer to him slightly, observing the cuts all over his face. His black jacket was slightly torn and she could see the scratches underneath on his arm. Now that she had observed his current state it only made her open her mouth in shock horror. "Edward!" He smiled sheepishly but froze when her hands came into contact with his face. "Oh god…" He let her turn his face with her observation, shivering as she ran her fingers over his jaw line with a hungering curiosity. She ran her fingers lightly over the cuts on his face that would soon become scars and fade with trembling fingers. She was in no state to argue with, so he let her observe the damage quietly. At least he had washed all the blood off before he came…

Her fingers then suddenly ran down his un-touched neck. He flinched. It wasn't long before she had his jacket discarded on the floor like a piece of un-important material and had begun examining his arms.

"I have to do something about this Ed!" She screamed when she saw the large gash surrounded by many little scratches down his arm. Without even complaining Ed watched her run out of the room and return with the first aid kit. She began dressing the wounds carefully, all her focus on his deep cuts.

"Thanks… Winry…"

"What about… Scar?" The question was almost taboo, as he knew she would become upset once again if he said anything. "Is he dead…?" He knew she wanted it to be so, but what could he say? She had finished dressing his wounds and placed the kit on the floor before he had gathered the courage to answer her.

"The military came on the scene, he fled instantly."

Her head dropped slightly, her lips clenched together. "I see…" He could see that her body had was once again beginning to quiver and he frowned with shame. He had to do something before she shed tears, he couldn't take them anymore. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him slightly, he would do anything to distract her.

"Don't worry, I'll find him."

She looked up at him with dazed eyes and suddenly pulled her hand away.

"You've changed." Was her flat response.

"What?" He flinched at the sudden tone of her voice and leaned back slowly. The cold in her eyes was enough to make him shiver even more so than the cold air around them.

"You used to be so inconsiderate that you would call be a cry baby back in the day. Now you give me your coat and comfort me with words, you can hardly ever gather words."

He blinked.

"That's why… I don't ever say much."

"No you don't, but you mean it." She looked away and held his coat tighter, wrapping it further around herself.

"Is this bad Winry? Should I be worried, did I do something wrong?"

"It is bad!" She snapped. He continued to keep his distance noticing her presence seemed to make her unweary.

"I guess I'll leave then." Before he had the chance to stand, she had grabbed his hand desperately.

"Why did you protect me today? Why did you say those kind words, why?" Winry asked impatiently, she leaned forward only for him to once again lean back. "You could have been killed."

"Because you were in danger, of course I would protect you. Of course I would try to make you feel better." He once again blinked with confusion. I_ will never understand the woman's complicated mind._ With this reply she bashed her fists angrily against his chest. "I wanted to protect you okay? I wanted to!" He yelled over the top of her angry screams. This made her stop, which was the response he was hoping for, and she clung to his black shirt desperately, soft sobs escaping. He cursed himself. No matter what he said she would cry, why couldn't he ever find the right words? He was contemplating his lack of intelligence when she spoke up and left him confused.

"Damn you Ed! Stop saying all the right things." She let herself sink deeper into his chest, leaving him one terribly confused teenager.

"Ah…?" _If they were right, then why was she so angry? _

"I don't like this at all." She sobbed.

"What?"

"This new… gah! I don't even know! Don't you see Edward things are different now, we are older! You have changed, I have changed." She wrapped her arms around his waist and almost dug her fingernails into him.

"Are you saying…? That… you don't like the person I am becoming?" He asked with horror. It was one thing to deal with her tears, but a totally different to be told his friend of so many years didn't like who he was anymore. "That we don't match anymore as friends? Are you trying to tell me that…-" He was cut off by the girl shaking her head furiously. She lifted her head slightly to gaze into his eyes.

"No…" She said softly. "It's bad don't you see? Because I am falling in love with you." He froze, no words to say this time. She couldn't take the intensity of his gaze and furrowed back into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"My, my, you're being awfully affectionate tonight." He replied with a chuckle. "I'll have to warn Al." He looked to the ceiling with a huge blush, glad that she wasn't looking upon him.

"Aren't you supposed to scream or run away or something?" She muttered from his chest. She wasn't even going to dare trying to look at him.

"Silly, why would I run away?"

"Because stupid Winry is falling in love with you." She mumbled, running her fingers along his back delicately. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. She wanted to run her fingers over him, everywhere.

"Owell, I guess I can live with that…" He chuckled. "It's better than you hating me now isn't it? I should be grateful."

"You mature jerk!" She yelled, reluctantly trying to pry herself from him. "I can't fall in love with you it will be a disaster! You know that!" He watched her with an amused expression as her hands emphasised her point. They were comfortable with each other, and he was glad she could discuss it openly. He wanted this. It would be troubling, but they would get through their feelings for one another somehow.

"Oh, I think you can." He grinned, glad that the sudden morbid tone had died down from her voice, as had the tension.

"What am I going to do with a boyfriend like you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him and continued. "Always leaving me alone!"

"Well…"

"Someone shorter than me!"

"Winry!"

"What am I going to do with some stubborn jerk I will probably only see once in a blue moon?"

"Well what am I going to do with a girl that never stops nagging me?"

"And I'll be waiting…"

"What can I do with someone I always fight with?"

"And I'll be waiting…"

"A girl who tries to kill me!"

"Then I'll wait some more…"

"A girl who exaggerates how long she waits for me!"

"Then you will come back just for your auto-mail…"

"Gah! What can I do with someone who judges me on my height?"

"It will be in pieces and I will have to fix it…"

"You make me drink milk! I will never be able to live with you!"

"And we'll fight some more…"

"Someone who hits me over the head with goddamn wrenches!"

"Someone who never understands how I'm feeling!" She suddenly argued back.

"Someone who gives me brain damage!

"Someone who always thinks he's right."

"Someone who accuses me for every little thing without even telling me first, in which I end up getting a slap anyway!"

"An alchemy obsessed freak who will never pay any attention to me!"

"A machine obsessed freak who cares more about the auto-mail then she does the human."

She paused... and ran her fingers down his arm tenderly.

"A guy who gives me his coat and withstands the cold so I can be warm…"

"A loyal and caring girl I can rely on..."

"Someone whose voice sends me crazy…"

"A girl with long blonde beautiful hair."

"And someone who's touch sends me crazy…"

"A girl who always understands me."

"A guy who cares for me, and even would die for me."

"A girl who looks after me and gives me the best auto-mail there is…"

"A guy who had long golden hair that shines in the sun."

"She's beautiful."

"He's determined."

"Hey wait aren't these supposed to be bad things?" Edward suddenly realised, scratching his head. "We aren't supposed to be promoting this."

"A guy… who will always come back for me no matter how long I have to wait…"

"A girl who waits for me."

"Gold eyes."

"Blue eyes."

"Short!"

"Hey!"

"Someone I want to…" She leaned forward slightly and closed her eyes. "Kiss." Before he had time to object her lips were upon his. He leaned back on his arms and eventually returned it willingly. Once the shock of _'Oh my god Winry Rockbells kissing me!'_ died down, he had been able to wrap his arms around her small waist.

She hadn't stopped at their first innocent kiss however, and pushed him down onto the lounge as soon as she pulled away. "You do realise we will be fighting tomorrow don't you?" Edward sighed, before she grinned and moved closer to him.

"No doubt."

Their lips met again with adult passion, leaving them both gasping for air through their kisses. There was no way with this amount of energy being put into a kiss that she could survive long. It had been a hard day, for both of them. But that didn't stop him kissing her like it was the end of the world. He moved his whole body in time as he kissed her and this made her practically want to melt into him, but upset that she couldn't return the energy. She pulled away and fell onto his chest with a loud sigh.

"Edward…" She continued to gasp for air, as did he, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're tired Winry." He replied flatly. Before she knew it she had been swept off her feet, for the second time this night.

"No I'm not! Kiss me again!" She complained kicking her legs angrily.

"Nope!" He teased, pushing her down onto the bed.

"You are going to stay with me tonight, aren't you?" She asked desperately as he tucked her in.

"Sorry Winry, but I have to wait up for Al. We have a lot to talk about…" He replied sadly. "But how bout, I make you breakfast when you wake up." He grinned, watching as she smiled contently.

"I'll help though."

"Sure." He leaned down to kiss hear forehead softly and gave her one last smile. Before he left she grabbed his hand tightly. He turned to look at her with confusion and waited.

"Edward… tell me that this is okay."

"It's okay…" He replied with a sigh.

"No, this… I… don't want to be a burden on you." She looked away slightly and clenched his hand tighter.

"You're not, and you never will be. It's okay, just get some rest, you're tired. If there is anyone who will be regretting anything it's you because you are so delusional tonight." He chuckled.

"I have felt this way for a while…"

"Well it's your fault for not telling me sooner isn't it? You assumed I wouldn't take it well."

"I thought you would die of a heart-attack."

"Well I almost did… but only because I never expected to hear that from you!" He let her hand go and walked towards the door. "Things will sort themselves out Winry, don't worry." Before he shut the door her panicked voice called.

"I just don't want your sympathy... If you are only being kind because I am upset... it will end up hurting me more." She told him. But his content smile said everything she needed to know.

"Ed…!"

"What?" He poked his head back inside the door with worry.

"I love you."

He chuckled. "G'night Winry." With that he shut the door and leaned against it with a sigh. _What a god damn night. _

It wasn't long till Al returned home, giving Edward the report on his own report.

"There is a lot we have to do tomorrow; I am just worried about leaving her alone in this state…" Edward looked over his shoulder towards her door with longing eyes. "I don't know how much more she can take. Journeying with us is really taking a lot out of her."

"How was she tonight?" Al asked with a thoughtful tone.

"She's okay, she will be fine." He turned back to Al with a smile. That new spark in his eye, it told Al everything he needed to know.

"Yeah, she will, after all she has someone who cares for her." Al told Ed. Ed grinned and gave him the thumbs up. They would get through tomorrow, step by step.

**Saturn Stars** (I hope it was somewhat enjoyable! Since it was just a happy fic! With my love for angst!)


End file.
